Love Can Change People
by Tryix
Summary: Hermione decideds to spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow. Ginny gives her a makeover that makes all the boys stare. Will her new apperence change anyone's thought's about her? HGDM
1. The Burrow

I'm not the best writer but I hope you like my story. This story takes place in 7th year.Please Review

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up from her peacefull slumber. She had a good feeling inside her.It wasn't September 1st but it was some-what close to that date.She saw an old brown owl sitting on her dresser. Hermione didn't recognize the owl. It wasn't from Harry and it wasn't from anyone in the Weasley family. That ment that it could be only one thing. Her Hogwarts letter!

When Hermione opened her Hogwarts letter. There was her Hogwarts supply letter(like always) and then a small red and gold badge fell out. Hermione picked up the badge off the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's mom ran up the stairs and stormed into Hermione's room.

"What? What happened?" Her mom exclaimend

"I'm Head Girl! I'm so happy!"

"That's great hunny." Hermion's mom said as she closed the door.

_My mom probably doesn't even care that much. _Hermione thought.

Hermione turned around and saw another owl sitting on her dresser. This one was a white snowy owl. Hedwig. Hermione untied the letter and openedthe letter. Hermione read the letter:

_Dear Hermione,  
How's your summer going? I'm staying at Ron's for the rest of the summer. Ron, and espically Ginny, was wondering if you could stay the rest of the summer at the burrow? You can respond back but were're coming tomorrow at Noon. No exceptions!Mrs. Weasley is going to come with us to Diagon Ally.So bring your supply list.Hope you can make it!_

_Sincerly,  
Harry_

Hermione decided that she might as well respond back. she grabbed a quill and a peice of partchment and started to write:

_Dear Harry and Ron,  
I'd LOVE to come and stay at the burrow. My house isn't that interesting and I think I really need to be around people who can do magic! I have some great news! I'm Head Girl! You should be very happy for me. I"ll see you guys tomorrow at Noon then. See you soon_

_With love from,  
Hermione_

Hermione tied the piece of partchment onto Hedwig's leg. She tookHedwig to the window and she flew away.

Hermione told her parents that Harry and some of the Weasley family was coming to lets her stay at the burrowfor the rest of the summer.Theywould be comingtomorrow at Noon. She also told them that they would most likely be traveling by Floo Powder so they'll have to move gate in front of the fire place.

* * *

It's was almost Noon and Hermione was ready in the living room. Her trunk paked with all her school things and some extra things. 

The clock struck Noon. Hermione heared some voices and then 'POOF' Harry appered from the fireplace. Ron followed with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

They took Hermione's things. Hermione said goodbye. Hermione went into the fireplace and she was gone.

* * *

The First thing Hermione saw when she arrived at The Burrow was Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Bill sitting down eating breakfast. 

**How did you like it? I know it's kinda short but I'm just about to start the second chapter. When it's summer, you ahve a lot of time on your hands! R&R plz!**


	2. The Make Over

Chapter 2's Up! I need Reviews!

* * *

Hermione greeted everyone at the table. She went up stairs with Ginny to their room. After they dropped off Hermione's stuff, they went down stairs to talk with the boys. They all had interesting news. Mr. Weasley had got a promotion, Fred and George had made so much money that they gave half of it to their parents, Bill said that Fleur, or 'Phlem" was going to France to visit some friends that lived there. Harry didn't have that much news. He was just glad that Voldemort was dead, well, he hoped he was dead. Ron was now Co-captain of the quidditch team and Harry was still Captain. 

After talking for hours and hours, it was time for Dinner. Dinner was over just as quickly as it had started(which was very fast.)

Hermione and Ginny decided togo tobed a little early. They were up for about an hour talking.

"You know what we need to do?" Ginny asked Hermione

"What?"

"We, or I, need to give you a makeover. It's your last year at Hogwarts and you should have a new image!"

"Well, I donno Ginny, I mean, it costs quite a bit of money and when will we go?"

How about tomorrow? We have nothing planned and then the next day we have to go to Diagon Ally. You can show off you new looks there!"

"Oh Fine! Tomorrow it is then!"

Hermione and Ginny layed in their beds. Hermione was positive that Ginny was asleep. Hermione lay there wondering what Ginny would do to her. _Maybe a new hair style, the bushy hair is getting a little old, maybe some make-up. What else would she do?_

Hermione fell asleep wondering...

* * *

As the Day came, Hermione slowly woke-up. Today was the day she would get a makeover. 

Ginny and Hermione both went down to breakfast together and they ate very quickly.

"Why are you two in such a rush?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"I"m gonna give Hermione a makeover. We are going to go to a muggle shop to get all the stuff we need. Then, we'll come home and I'll change her so much, you wouldn't even know who she is!"

"Well that sounds very clever" Mrs. Weasley commented.

Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast, went up stairs to change into muggle clothing and then were on their way.

When they got to the store, Ginny was amazed at all the stuff they had. They had hair colouring products that lasted more then a day, and manyother things.The store was packed with hair products. From Hair dye to hair brushes with built in combs!

They bought a hair straightner, some hair dye and a bottle of frizzy hair control shampoo.

They had planned to stop at a make up store before they got home. Ginny said that Hermione really needed to use make up. They bought some Rosy Red Lipstick, Mascara, Eye Liner, Eye Shadow and a little bit of Blush.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny entered The Burrow but didn't stay to talk. They ran straight up stairs. Ginny really wanted to start giving Hermione her Make-over.

Ginny started with the Hair. She did a little of this and a little of that.When she was done with Hermione's Hair, she went onto the mak-up. Ginny put on some Dark Brown eye shadow, some mascara and eyeline. Hermione was finished.

Ginny raced down stairs. Hermione was following.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Now presenting, the New, and improved, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked down stairs.

All you could hear was everyone gasping...

* * *

**Nice cliffhanger Eh? I'll describe what she looks like in the next chapter! R&R plz!**


	3. Diagon Ally

CHAPTER 3!

* * *

Every one gasped when they say Hermione's new apperence. Her hair was straightened and was cut shorter. She had Blonde High Lights and a little bit of Red high lights in the front. Hermione was wearing a short blue jean skirt and a Lime Green shirt.

The boys were not sayng anything. It was almost like an awkward silence. It was quite until the kettle went off and tea was ready.

"Oh! I better get that!" Mrs Weasley said

There was more silence untill Ginny finally said something.

"So, do you guys like it?"

"Um, yeah you look great Hermione" Harry commented.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable in the crowd so she went up stairs.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron and Ginny came in.

"Hey Moine"

"Hi"

"We thought you would be up here" Ron said "We think you look great by the way"

"Thanks Ron"

They talked for a bit untill Dinner came. Dinner seemed like it took a long time. When Dinner was finally over and it was time for bed, The 4 of them went up stairs. Hermione and Ginny parted off first and then Ronand Harry went into their room.

* * *

Hermione woke up and waited till Ginny was up. Today they would be going to Diagon Ally. Hermione was nervous because of her looks. Hermione changed into a Purple Skirt with a Pink shirt. She tired her hair back into a messy pony tail and put on a little bit of makeup.

They had breakfast and then left to go to Diagon Ally.

In Diagon Ally, The Golden Trio set off by them selves. Ginny followed them. they went to get all their books first. When theyw ere in there, they saw no other then, Draco Malfoy.

"This is your chance to see how good your looks are." Ginny told Hermione.

This was big. The hottest man in Hogwarts might actually notice her and not call her a Mudblood.

Hermione walked up to the book shelf near him and pretended to look at a book.

He turned around and noticed Hermione.

"Um, excuse me, Do I know you? You look oddly familar."

_Is Draco Malfoy talking nice to me? Wait... This isn't right. Malfoy, the man who has been mean to me all 6 years at Hogwarts._

"You must think I'm somone else" Hermione quickly said and rushed out of the book store.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Coming Soon! R&R Plz!**


End file.
